True Destiny
by Mangaboy225
Summary: A boy from another world is brought to the Naruto world by an evil power. His quest to return home and discover why he was taken will fulfill a legend and decide the fates of several worlds. Rating may change.
1. Author's Note

Hey everyone. This is Mangaboy225 reporting in. Just wanted to say hi and set a few ground rules.

This is my first story, so feel free to criticize me on what I'm doing. However, don't just say that the story is horrible or my writing style needs changing without giving reasons as to why you are unhappy; otherwise I am just going to ignore you.

Also, I will have pairings in this story, and some of them are preset, as they have an important role in the story. I will announce the preset pairings when necessary, so you will know which people not to include when I ask for additional pairings.

Another thing: this is a mega crossover, spanning several story lines, although a lot of it will take place in the Naruto world. I am still missing a few "world" ideas, so if you have any, let me know.

This will also be a big story, at least 100 chapters, and being a college student, it could be a day to several weeks between chapter postings, so please be patient.

Lastly (at least for now), some things in the story are taken from other stories on ideas I like, good phrases, fighting moves, ect. I will ask ahead of time for permission to use these ideas and will make mention of it in the corresponding chapter. If, for some reason, I have taken an idea and do not make mention of who it came from, please let me know so that I may make amends.

Well, that's it, for now. Hope you like the story. R&R.


	2. One from Another World

_Darkness against Light._

_Light against Darkness._

_Clash the two shall, yet victory be none._

_Forms be taken, their Champions created._

_The Dragon of Light, The Fox of Darkness._

_The battle rises, till forms be dust._

_Their bodies gone, their powers sealed._

_Two more shall take up arms, to end the war._

_Their powers they share with mates and more._

_To bring down the Destroyer, their fates decide._

**RING RING RING**

On a night stand, an alarm clock rang, alerting anyone within hearing distance that it was time to wake up.

"Alright, alright. I'm up already." From within a bed covered by a black comforter, an arm reaches out to silence the clock's incessant message to "Get Up".

The bed began to stir, and within a few seconds, a male body was seen rising up to greet the new day. Fourteen year old Adon Sith raised up his hands and stretched his sleepy muscles, before lowering them and smiling.

"Why would I want to go back to sleep anyway," he said while getting out of bed. "After all, I'm getting a new game. I need to get in gear so I can play the game."

30 min. later…

**THUMP THUMP THUMP**

"Quit running, would you? You're going to fall at this rate!" Margret, Adon's mother, called up the stairs as James ran down them.

"I'm fine, mom. I've never fallen before." Adon said, having reached the bottom of the stairs.

"That doesn't mean that you should dismiss what your mother says, Adon." Raymond, Adon' father, remarked. "She happens to know what she's talking about."

"I know, dad." Adon said, having sat down at the dinning table.

Another chair was filled as Adon's older brother arrived at the table. "So, what game are you planning on buying, little brother."

"I was thinking of getting that new Naruto game that just came out. As I recall, you seemed a bit interested in it, yourself, Dave."

"It certainly looks interesting. I just hope it's better than the last one. They really ruined the last one."

"Yeah, the first "Uzumaki Chronicles" was a real let down. Oh well, if this one isn't up to snuff, I've got plenty of other things to fall back onto."

"How you two can be so into all those games and mangas is beyond me." Margret comented. "Not to mention the fact that Dave's "Resident Evil" games don't give either of you nightmares."

"Because their so much fun." Adon and Dave chorused together.

"Come on you two, finish your breakfast and let's get going." Raymond said, hoping to keep things from turning into a chase around the house again.

At the game store…

Dave, Raymond, and Margret were around the front of the store looking at various games on sale, while Adon was looking around in the back, trying to find the game that he wanted, with little luck.

"Need any help finding anything in particular?" A gruff voice suddenly said from behind him. Startled, Adon turned around to find a man with a rather dark look and a crooked nose. His eyes were pitch black and his whole presence gave off a mean aura, but since he was wearing the stores uniform, Adon supposed that he should trust the man.

"I'm looking for "Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2" for Playstation 2." Adon said uncertainly.

"Ah, yes, I believe we one copy in back. Please wait here a moment while I get it," the man said and disappeared into the back.

'Looks like I got lucky this time. I almost gave up hope on finding it.' Adon thought while waiting.

"Hey Adon, find it yet?"

Adon turned and found his family walking toward him.

"Yeah. Apparently they have one more copy in the back. One of the employees is getting it."

**CREAK**

They turned to the door to the back and found the employee coming out holding a game in his hand.

"I believe this is the game that you were looking for." He said while holding it out to Adon.

"This is definitely it! Thank-"

Adon never got to finish because at that moment, everything went wrong. The game glowed a bright yellow, just before bolts of black lighting shot out and a hurricane of winds whirled around Adon. Black fog billowed from the game box, engulfing, suffocating, and paralyzing him, keeping him from moving.

"HELP!! HELP ME!!" Adon tried to call for help, but the winds that had appeared kept anyone from approaching. And in the middle of it all, the strange employee laughed in delight.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!! Finally, after 12 years of searching I've found you! Now we can finally begin!!" He exclaimed before vanishing into the fog that had appeared.

Adon continued to scream in terror, but his screams began to dim as the fog covered him and then vanished, leaving nothing to indicate that anyone had been standing in that spot just moments ago.

??

Darkness. Everywhere he looked there was darkness. Adon found himself floating in a pit of darkness, with no exit and no light capable of being seen. He was about to call out into the darkness when a vision appeared before him. In it, several people were on their knees, worshiping a large metal sphere. The sphere was covered in a number of lines and flashing lights and numerous cords connected the sphere to various mechanical devices. Suddenly, the vision vanished, and darkness overtook Adon once again.


	3. Change in Hitsuzen

Author's Notes: Sorry for the very long delay in updating the story, but school and writers block kind of got in the way. Hopefully things will go easier now but I doubt it. The characters introduced in this chapter are not up for pairing, so, sorry. Also, the word "hitsuzen" very roughly means destiny. It just seemed easier to use it instead of it's translation. Now than, onto the story.

Tokyo, Japan

"Uuugh. Where is he? He should have been here by now!" A woman who looked to be somewhere in her late 20's was laying on her large couch, groaning in obvious discomfort. On either side of her there sat two little girls who could almost be twins.

"Hang on, Mistress."

"Hang on, Mistress."

They exclaimed together. This did nothing to help the woman, however.

"How long does it take to get Eki-Kyabe? Watanuki-kun has no…"

"'Sympathy for me?' I'm going to say again, Yuko-san: if it's a hangover, you get no sympathy." A tall, lanky young man of 18 exclaimed, walking into the room. "You brought it on yourself, after all."

"Just give it to me!" Yuko ordered, snatching the bottle of Eki-Kyabe from Watanuki and drinking a third of the bottle in one gulp.

"Bleah. I can never get used to this stuff, but as long as it works, I can't complain… too much." She said, felling better.

"If your feeling better, I'll go start on dinner." Watanuki casually announced. 'Great. Some graduation summer I have. Doumeki and Himawari-chan have left to enjoy a fun vacation before college starts, and I get stuck working here for Yuko-san. Can things get any worse?' Unfortunately for Watanuki, things _were_ going to get worse.

"Mistress, what's wrong?" "Mistress, what's wrong?" The two girls chimed together, their voices in harmony with each other's tones. Watanuki turned around, and was startled to see Yuko leaning against a near-by wall holding one of her hands to her face, as if afraid that it would fall off.

"Hitsuzen… something has happened to hitsuzen! It's been changed, altered from where it should flow. Someone has set in motion a terrible chain of events that should not happen. It must be set back!" Yuko's words seemed hurried, forced, as if it took everything she had just to get them out of her mouth. She turned towards Watanuki with a look he had never seen on her: her eyes burned with anger, obviously at whoever had changed hitsuzen, and her mouth, usually in a smirk of some kind, was completely straight, with not a hint of deviation anywhere. For a few seconds Watanuki was afraid that she would attack him, but she merely walked past him and towards a door at the back of the room. She turned to Watanuki and the two girls with the same look on her face. "Watanuki-kun, come, we're leaving."

"What about the shop?"

"It's coming with us, as are Maru and Moro."

"You mean, on the path?"

"Yes. Now, come on, we have no time to waste."

Watanuki followed, having learned long ago that although she seemed crazy, Yuko knew exactly what she was doing. Yuko opened the door that they were standing in front of, revealing a path into a tornado of lights. Once they were on the "path", Yuko turned towards the house and held up her hand. All at once, the house seemed to glow in a white light that grew smaller and smaller until it formed a small ball in the palm of her hand that she placed in her pocket. She turned around began walking, with Watanuki following behind.

A Game Store Somewhere in America…

The stores front doors opened as Yuko and Watanuki stepped into the store. Yuko looked around and then walked to the back, with Watanuki quietly following, waiting to see just what was wrong. Yuko stopped just as she reached the door into the back warehouse. "Here. This is where hitsuzen was changed."

"But by who? And how?"

Yuko said nothing, but instead seemed to be looking for something. She raised her hand as if to take something from the shelves, but instead merely held it out. Nothing happened for a few moments when suddenly her hand glowed in a white light. Black fog, much like the kind that appeared not even an hour ago, seemed to ooze from the tiles on the floor, rising into a pillar and splitting apart, revealing a whirlwind of black and white.

"It's a portal. But where does it lead to?" Watanuki commented.

"Another world. No, a world that _holds_ other worlds."

"A world that holds other worlds?"

"Modern scientists call it another dimension. Think of a galaxy as a dimension and the planets as separate worlds. For those who know of the existence of these worlds, opening a portal to another world doesn't take a lot of spiritual energy, as long as you maintain focus. Opening a portal to another dimension, however, is on a whole other level. But this one was already here, hidden. Why?"

"Let's go through. Maybe the answer is on the other side."

With a nod of agreement, Yuko led the way into the portal, with the hope that those on the other side were in a helpful mood.


	4. Arrival

Author's Note: I decided to change the main character's name. Something just seemed better that way, so I went ahead and changed his name in the first chapter of the story (Not the Author's Note). The characters that are not available for pairing in the Naruto world are: Naruto, Sakura, Kin Tsuchi, Yugito Nii, Gaara, Hinata, Inari and Hanabi (Yes, I have plans for Inari and Hanabi). I may do something with Sasuke and Ino, but I haven't really decided yet, so if anyone has any ideas, please feel free to let me know. Now, on to the story.

--

Hidden Leaf Village, Hokage's Office…

Sarutobi, the third Hokage, leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was at his desk, sorting through paperwork. With the academy finals just a few months away, there was a lot to prepare for. 'Plus, with Naruto constantly pulling pranks almost everyday, I've got a headache big enough for several people. Hopefully, nothing goes-'

**WHAM!**

Something big crashed into the desk, sending the papers everywhere and pushing the desk back several inches. Sarutobi looked up in time to see a cloud of black smoke dissipating into nothingness. Hurrying around the desk, he found, to his surprise, a young boy no older than 14, with almond brown hair. He wore clothes that were very strange: the shirt had a picture of an eagle in front of a shield and his pants seemed to be made of very finely woven string. As Sarutobi wondered what had just happened, the boy began to stir and wake.

"Uuuugggghhh… what… what happened to me?"

"That's what I would like to know. Who are you and where did you come from?"

Looking up, the boy seemed shocked as he looked at Sarutobi. "Third Hokage? But that's… impossible! You're not real!"

"I'm as real as you are. Now, what happened? What do you remember?"

"Well…" For the next half hour, the boy, who introduced himself as Adon Sith, recalled what happened: how he had went to a game store to buy a video game; how one of the employees had done something to one of the games that brought him here, to a place that, where James is from, is nothing more than a made up world. Adon considered mentioning the vision he saw in the darkness, but decided not to, since he had no way of knowing what was really going on.

"Hmmmm… that is certainly a strange tale. Especially since, according to you, this world is nothing more than a made up story world. It sounds almost impossible to believe, but somehow I find myself believing you. The question is: what to do now?" Sarutobi sat back in his chair, thinking over everything that Adon had said, trying to figure out what to do.

Adon, hesitantly, decided to put forward an idea. "Um… if it's alright, I do have a suggestion."

"Which is…?"

"Because it's a story in my world, I have a lot of knowledge of what's going to happen here, in this world. With your permission, I would like to be put into the ninja academy and placed in squad 7, since most of what I know centers around them. I mean, I'm not going to be able to get home any time soon, so I may as well try to be some help here."

Sarutobi sat for a few minutes, thinking over what Adon had said. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity: "Very well. But until the graduation, I will have ANBU Black Ops keep watch on you to make sure that you're not lying or are a spy."

"I understand."

"Now then, I think I have a possible place for you to live in. Follow me."

Forest surrounding the village…

Sarutobi led Adon into the forest outside the village towards a house, or to be more precise, a mansion. It was three stories tall with at least thirty rooms. The outside was painted white with black shingles toped with three chimneys. The whole place looked like it was fixed up recently and it was, in a word, impressive. Adon was completely speechless.

"Well, what do you think?" Sarutobi asked amusingly.

"I'm living _**here**_? It's huge!! I mean, not that I'm complaining about this, but this seems a bit much."

"I'm afraid that right now we don't have anything else available, so I hope that this will do."

"Of course! This is perfect! Thank you!"

"Ha ha ha. Classes at the academy will start in a few days. I'll have your registration done by then. The only thing that you will need to do is show up. Will you need any instructions to catch up with the other students?"

"No. I have a basic understanding of what is taught, so I should be ok."

"Alright, then. I'll have a payment set aside for food for you twice a month, so you won't have to worry about that for now. If there is anything else, feel free to let me know." With that, Sarutobi turned around and headed back to the village, leaving Adon behind to enjoy his new home.

Inside, Adon took a moment to take in all that had just happened, and he had to take a few deep breaths to keep his cool, before looking up and making a vow. "Mom, dad, brother, I swear, I will find a way back. Just wait for me." With this said, he headed to the back yard to begin experimenting with just what he could do.


End file.
